I Never Loved You!
by ana1210
Summary: What if in Season 1 Episode 22, Damon really kissed Elena and not Katherine. What would have happened.
1. The Kiss

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time, but with school holidays I was packed and plus I don't have the net to post at home.**

**Any way this story is about the last episode of season 1 where Damon kisses 'Elena'. This fanfic is going to be about the kiss but only it's not Katherine it's actually Elena. Don't know if the story will go far but it depends on reviews. Thanks. Enjoy, and I think you know what to do once you've finished reading. **

Chapter 1: The Kiss

I was walking up the path of our front yard. I had my dress in my hands and my hand bag as well. I started to walk up the stairs when Damon emerged from the front door. What was Damon doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Failed in a feeble attempt in doing the right thing." He replied.

"Which was?" He started walking towards me.

"It's not important." He came over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Let me take this from you." He took my dress and bag and walked over to the chair on the porch and placed it there. I walked the rest of the stairs up and stood on the porch.

"Thank you." He looked around and then at me.  
"You know I came in this town wanting to destroy it and tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How's that happen?" I was about to speak when he cut me off. "I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." I said wanting to make him feel better.

"No." He whispered while shaking head. "Nah its reserve from my brother, you and Bonnie, even though she has every reason to hate me still helped Stefan save me." Damon has never been this open about something before.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Because she did it for you." I tilted my head back in surprise and confusion. "Which means somewhere along the way you decided I was worth saving, and I wanted to thank you for that." He was genuinely thankful to be alive.

"You're welcome." He looked me in the eyes and then bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I can't believe he just kissed me and I let him. He wasn't compelling me either. What is wrong with me?

He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes and then at my lips. I watched his eyes and then looked at his lips. He bent in a little a then looked me in the eyes. I had a smile on my face. He was testing to see if it was okay. He knew what he was doing was wrong but, he just had to do it and that was the end of it. While he was looking at my lips I was looking at his eyes and vice versa. We looked into each other's eyes and he leaned in a little bit more. He tested me no longer he leaned in slowly and tilted his head to the side and kissed me. He pulled back slightly. He was happy with one kiss but something in me told me that I'm meant to be with him and Stefan I will always love but as a friend not as a lover.

I moved forward, opened my mouth and kissed him. I moved my hand to the collar of his shirt and caressed his cheek. He moved his hand over to my hip and his other hand moved over to caress my cheek. I did feel bad for kissing Damon but his lips felt so soft on mine.

I heard the front door open. I didn't want to pull away but, I had to. I looked towards the front door and there stood Jenna. Damon had his face down and moved his hands away from me but stood where he was and I let go of his collar and put my hand down.

"Hi." I said to Jenna.

"It's late, you should probably come inside." She was so shocked to see me kissing Damon. I looked at Damon and he turned to me. He had his hand on his chin. I went to grab my stuff and I walked inside. Jenna closed the front door and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She said in a shocked tone.

"I . . . don't wanna talk about it." I turned away to put my stuff down and go to my room.


	2. Friends or Lovers

Chapter 2: Friends or Lovers

_Dear Diary,_

_I got home and found Damon. He was upset about today and he let himself feel something. He told me what he was feeling and why he felt that way. He was expressing how he felt honestly. For the time I've known him, I think this was the time he was most honest. I don't know what happen. I mean, he bent down to kiss me on the cheek as a thank you and he bent down to kiss me and I didn't even put up a fight. What is wrong with me?_

_I'm with Stefan and I just cheated on him with his brother! I'm a horrible person. I meant to be stopping the brotherly fury but instead I'm creating it. I didn't mean for this to happen. Why did I kiss him back? Why couldn't I just leave it as he kissed me and that's it? No, I had to lean towards him and kiss him and on top it was French, but the feel off his tongue in my mouth felt wonderful. I didn't want to stop but, if Jenna didn't interrupt us how would I stop. What would that mean? Do I really feel something for Damon? Would it be okay to go there?_

**Damon's POV**

I went to Elena's bedroom and the light was on. I went through the window and she was asleep. I was about to put a blanket over her when I noticed my name in her diary. Should I read it? I had to it had my name. I picked up the diary and skimmed through the diary. She wrote about the kiss '_but the feel off his tongue in my mouth felt wonderful.' _She enjoyed the kiss and she admits to kissing me back._ 'Do I really feel something for Damon?' _Wow, does she feel something. She wrote no more about me. I put the diary down and covered her with the blanket and removed the hair that was on her face and pulled it behind her ear. She looked so fragile yet I wanted to kiss her again. I know its wrong, Stefan's my brother but, he got Katherine before...why can't I get my own Katherine now. I want her. I love her more than Katherine, Elena means everything to me and every time I see her with Stefan I get so angry I don't know how to contain it.

Elena rolled over, which meant that was my queue to leave as I was about to jump out the window something strange happened.

"Damon . . . I love you." She mumbled and then rolled over again. Was she awake? No she couldn't be, she was breathing normally and her eyes were closed. She was asleep, but did she really mean what she said. I jumped out of the window and went to the boarding house.

**Elena's POV**

It was sunny when I woke up. I had the strangest dream. I was with Damon and we were just hanging out having a fright night and I was cuddled up to him and he bent down and kissed the top of my head, I looked up and kissed him on the lips, he murmured around my lips ' I love you.' I pulled back and looked him in the eyes and I said 'Damon, I love you.' And then we went back to kissing. What was that meant to mean? Did Damon get into my head again or what? Did I truly love Damon for the monster he was? Would he change who he is for me? Did he feel the same way? I had to stop thinking about him, I feel like he's my first and only love like I've never been in love and he is all I'll ever love.

I got up, got dressed and went down stairs, ate a bowl of cereal and did everything and anything to keep my mind off Damon. I went out with Bonnie, I went to the hospital to visit Caroline but, by the end of the day I had nothing else to do but think of Damon. I felt my phone go off in my pocket and had a look at it.

_1 message received. _I pressed the open button

_From: Damon_

_Reads: Hey, can I come over?_ I looked at the text and decided to let him. I replied and seconds later he was at my bedroom window. He came in and just stood there. 

"What's up?" I asked trying to be nonchalant. He looked at me and then away.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do but, we need to talk about what happened last night." I took a deep breath. I didn't want to do this but we had to sooner or later.

"I agree." I said avoiding his eyes. He walked close to me. I didn't look up.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up but not to hurt me, for him to see my eyes.

"So how do you fell about me?" I didn't know how to tell him so I showed him. I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. He was shocked but willing. He kissed me back and then pulled away. "Answer the question."

"I love Stefan." He face fell when I said these words but I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "But, I don't think Stefan and I are meant to be lovers, I think me and Stefan are better off as friends but you...I really do love you." He had the biggest smile on his face. He pulled down to me and kissed me he pulled back slightly. "I love you too."

He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me again. Amidst all the flurry of kissing and touching somehow our shirts came off and he was kissing every nook and cranny off my body he pulled back to me and we fell asleep together in each others embrace.


	3. Katherine

**Hey, thanks for reading hope your enjoying it so far. This will probably be the last chapter or maybe the next depending on how the story goes in this chapter. Thanks and please review.**

**Chapter 3: Katherine**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up to the sight of Damon in my bed. He was breathing slowly, must still be asleep. He moved his head and looked at me.

"Morning sleepy." I told him. He had a big smirk.

"Huh, I went to first base with you in one night and now I'm in your bed what would everyone think?" He said in a joking horrified tone.

"Very funny." I moved towards him and bent down to kiss him. He rolled me over and brushed his body against mine. I rolled on top of him and kiss him back.

"Okay, I have to get in the shower." He had a smirk on his face.

"Perfect, let's go."

"No, just me." I said. I slowly rose and he grabbed me around the waist, he sat up and kissed me.

"Don't be too long." I got up, put my robe on and went to the bathroom. Once I was done I changed in the bathroom and then went back to my room. He was sitting on the window seat.

"Damon, I think I need to tell Stefan about the way I feel about him and where I stand with him." He was a bit upset but understood where I was coming from.

"If you think that's the right thing to do then do it." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I looked up to him and leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I'm going to go now and tell him okay. I'll see you later." I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. I grabbed a muesli bar on the way and then went to my car.

I drove to the boarding house and went to knock on the door.

"Hey is everything okay?" Stefan asked as he opened the door.

"Yeh...not really we need to talk about us." I was starting to get teary but I had to do this.

"Okay, come in." I walked inside and went to the lounge room. He followed after me.

"So what exactly do we need to talk about?"

"Listen, Stefan I'll always love but not as a lover but as a brother. You were always there for me and support me in every way possible and I thank you for that. I truly do love you and I will never forget all the moments we've had together. I love you but I also love . . . your brother. I'm so sorry to hurt you but-." The tears started coming out without my permission. They just flooded my cheeks, never ending. He was devastated to hear the words that were coming out of my mouth. He looked at my neck and then to my eyes.

"But, when how why?" was all he said. He didn't want to end it but, deep down inside he knew I was right no matter how much he hated it.

"I can't...I'm so sorry Stefan, but-." I walked away from him and got into my car. I couldn't see his face any more. It tore me apart but, it's better me telling him then him finding out from Damon.

**Stefan's POV**

Wow, did Elena just break up with me! I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, I even checked to see if she was being compelled but she was wearing her necklace it must be truly how she felt but I know a way to get her back. I'm not going to let her go no matter what extremes I have to go to.

I picked up my phone and called Katherine. She picked up on the first ring.

"Katherine, can you come over please." She was over at my house in seconds.

"Stefan, why would you want _me _to come over to your house, aren't you the one who always wants me out of the house." I didn't say anything. I couldn't believe what I was about to do but I walked over to her grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. She was very willing to kiss me and then pulled away and looked at me.

"I told you, you would come back to me." She said with a little laugh and then leaned in to kiss me again.

**Damon's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of Elena's bed when she walked in.

"So you're here." She said.

"How did it go?"

"Okay, I think." I was so happy. I had a big smile on my face. I was happy that now I had someone who truly loved me for whom I am.

I stood up and went over to her. She was looking at my lips and I at hers. I bent down and kissed her.

"So do you want to go to the Grill?" I asked.

**Elena's POV**

"Yeah sure why not." Damon and I went down stairs and went to the Grill. When we got there we went to sit near the pool table. Damon went to get a cup of scotch and he got me a glass of lemonade. We sat down for a while and then got up to play some pool. While Damon was having his turn I was looking around for no reason when I noticed Stefan. He had someone with him. I couldn't believe my eyes but he was with Katherine. Why was he with Katherine and of all people why Katherine?

I turned toward Damon and told him he looked towards where I was looking at. He was as shocked as I was. He turned his attention back to me.

"Elena, this doesn't mean anything I still love you." He pulled me towards him and kissed me. Damon and I left, it would be terrible if someone noticed me and Katherine. What would people think? 

We were at the boarding house having a drink and playing pool. I didn't even know Damon had a pool table! About five minutes into our game Stefan and Katherine came home. They came over to the pool table.

"Do you mind if we play?" Stefan asked. I looked at Damon.

"Of course not little brother, join us." Katherine and Stefan grabbed a cue and started to play.

**Damon's POV**

I hated the situation I was in. Playing with my ex girlfriend and my brother. Yah just the situation I wanted to be caught in!

"Damon it's getting late I better be off. Sorry." What she can't leave me alone with the new love birds.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeh, everything's fine. Just tired and I need to get some food into me."

"Do you want me to take you home?" I was trying everything to leave Stefan and Katherine. Plus I wanted to be with Elena.  
"No but you can come over later, okay." She tilted her head up, put her arm on my cheek and kissed me. I dragged it out to make Stefan angry. I think it worked.

**Elena's POV**

Why was Stefan doing this to me? I got home and went to my room. By the time I walked through the door, I noticed Stefan in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour this morning. I was just upset to let you go." He walked towards me and looked me in the eyes and then at my lips. "Elena, I love you and I need you. Please rethink your choice."

"Stefan-." I could no longer speak because Stefan's lips had crashed down on mine. I brushed his face and then his arms trying to stop him. I kissed him back for a split second. I wasn't used to rejecting him but now I had too. He pulled away.

"What're you doing? Don't, come on. You're better than this."

"That's where you're wrong." He moved toward me again but I moved out of the way. I pushed his face away.

"Stefan don't. What's wrong with you? I care about you don't do this." He let go of me but our lips were still inches away. "Stefan I love you but as a brother and if you can't accept that I love your brother then I don't think I have a place for you in my life, if this is the way you're going to act." I told him. He looked at me with remorse. He didn't mean to kiss me. He just wanted me back.

"Stefan, you got who you want. You made your choice. Katherine. You have someone who loves you so why aren't you happy."

"I don't love her. I love you; it's always been you and always will be you."

"Stefan don't put that sort of pressure on me. I love Damon and if you can't accept that then you had better leave."

"I'll leave but please-." I cut him off.  
"Stefan, I'm sorry but I will not rethink my choice I know who I want to be with and that's Damon; I've always loved him and always will. Live with it okay." I said while storming out of the room. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and heated up some pasta. I sat down and ate, while waiting for Stefan to leave.

I put my bowl and cup in the sink. I went back upstairs but was wary of who might be in there. I slowly opened the door and walked in. There he sat, my true love, Damon. I closed my door and went over to where he was seated.

I sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Everything okay." I asked him.

"Yeh, but I think I should be asking you that question." I was confused but he was looking at me with concern.

"Me! I'm...oh." He must have heard me and Stefan's conversation earlier. "You heard?" I asked. He just nodded. "Damon, I love you okay. There's nothing to worry about. Okay. I pulled away from Stefan for a good reason and that's because I want you." As I said that last sentence I brushed my hand against his chest. He noticed and he pushed me on to the bed.

"You know I love you don't you." I nodded and kissed him. He pulled my shirt off and kissed each of my breasts before he kissed my lips.

I pulled his shirt off and rolled him over so that I was on top of him. He sat up with me on his lap. He moved his hands down my chest pat my stomach and to my pants. He basically tore through them and pushed me back on to the bed. I tried to be sexy while taking his pants off but, he just laughed at me.

He was once again on top of me. He pulled my panties off and he pulled his boxers off. He slowly slid into my warmth. I could feel my insides stretching. I was intoxicated by him being _inside _of me.


	4. Death

**Hey, guys this is the last chapter. It will be sad for the Stefan lovers but exciting for the Delena lovers. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 4: Death

When I woke up I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Damon was still asleep so I had to walk carefully. I got changed after I brushed my teeth. When I walked out of the bathroom and I went over to Damon to kiss him on the lips. He opened his eyes and rolled me over.

"Morning." He said.

"Hello, lover." I replied

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." I said while getting out from under him. I picked up the ripped clothes of the floor and surprising his wasn't ripped. I put them on the bed to change into.

While he was changing I heard someone outside. I went over to the window and there stood Stefan on my front yard.

"Goodbye bitches." He said before he pulled his ring off and became nothing but dust.

"Noooooooooo!" I yelled. I ran down stairs, out the front door and to where he once stood. Damon jumped out the window and he put his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't say anything but he looked at the pile of dust I was looking at and he noticed the ring.

"Huh, No. Stef. What did you do? No." He whispered. He grabbed his ring and put it in his pocket. I burst into tears.

"Why does everything bad happen around me?" Damon didn't say anything he just held me rocking me back and forth to stop the crying.


End file.
